The Love I Left Behind
by WriterHorse32
Summary: Jesse Golden Always has loved Sarah Whitney will they ever go out? Sarah Jesse Story


Horseland

By HorseLuv32

Chapter 1

Thinking of You

The now 14 Jesse Golden sat in the pasture as Buddy (his horse) and his friends were playing around in the pasture he was thinking about Sarah Whitney. He always thought about her on days like today but he thought about her everyday. Ever since he left Horseland he couldn't get her out of his mind, but he always thought that she was taken because of how much Bailey meant to her. Still he couldn't let her go. "Jesse time for dinner." His mother shouted though he didn't want to leave his thoughts of Sarah he left anyway. While at the dinner table Jesse's mom had some bad news "Jesse I'm afraid that we won't be able to keep the horses here because the state riders association has closed us down." "We've already found a nice house that we will live in." said Jesse's dad "You will be able to keep Buddy at another stable what was it called oh yes Horseland." Jesse brightened a little at the mention of Horseland. "Really, me and Buddy are going back to horseland." "Yes well do you want to have dessert or go to your room?" "I'll go to my room." Said Jesse without another word Jesse got up from the table and left for his room.

Chapter 2

Welcome Back

Sarah was in Scarlet's stall when she heard a car she expected it to be Will and Bailey because they had been at a week long competition when she went outside she saw Jesse and Buddy "No way." Said Sarah Jesse saw Sarah and the look of shock on her face all he wanted to do was run over there and kiss her but he didn't know if they could get together or not. "Where are Bailey and Will?" asked Jesse trying to get rid of the silence "They're still at a week long competition." Sarah replied "So where is everyone else?" "They haven't gotten here yet I'm only here because I'm taking care of three horses not just one." Sarah said "So you were here all by yourself." Said Jesse "Yeah." And with that Sarah walked into the stable and went directly to Aztec's stall. Aztec didn't like the feeling in the air and backed up in the stall "Aztec I know you miss Bailey but you have to get groomed so I can take you for a ride." Sarah said that seemed to make Aztec feel better but if Sarah had talked to him like that he would probably feel better too. "Why are you here?" asked Sarah "Golden corral ranch was closed down by the state riders association." Said Jesse but he didn't seem to sad "I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Sarah but Jesse didn't mind at all he was now with Sarah and they might be able to date maybe even become boyfriend girlfriend. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah asked Jesse looked away "I wasn't looking at you, you must be seeing things." Sarah wanted to say 'no you were looking at me' but she was to tired to start an argument she wanted to close her eyes but Aztec would get mad so she kept her eyes open. "Are you tired?" asked Jesse "Yeah I am but I have to take Aztec for a ride." Sarah said "Can I do it you should just get some sleep." Said Jesse "I guess if you need me I'll be in the hayloft." "Why the hayloft?" "That is where I have been sleeping this week." "Okay have a good sleep."

Chapter 3

The Hayloft

With that Jesse went to the tack room and Sarah went to the hayloft while Sarah was sleeping Jesse was riding Aztec. Aztec was very happy to be jumping and when they finished he was happy to be groomed again. Sarah had been sleeping the whole time Jesse had exercised Aztec. Jesse went up to the hayloft to see if Sarah was alright. When he got up there he saw her sleeping figure he almost let himself lose control but soon saw what he would do and quickly kept himself under control. He went over to Sarah she had changed a lot since he had last saw her but for the better her long blonde hair was a little shorter she had on all three of the earrings she usually wore and her outfit had changed she was wearing a red vest, red jodhpurs, a white blouse, and a red tie if she were his girlfriend he knew what he would call her red star. He finally decided to wake her up "Sarah, Sarah wake up." Not a second to later her eyes were open "good morning" said Jesse "haha very funny." Sarah said "What time is it?" "8:00am" said Jesse "oh-no the rest of the girls will be getting here soon I have to go get Scarlet ready." And with that Sarah left Jesse standing there at the end of the Hayloft."

Chapter 4

The Girls come

"Okay Scarlet let's get you ready for that ride." Said Sarah


End file.
